


Perdono

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Non voglio perderti, Sam. Non posso vivere senza di te”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perdono

“Papà…”  
John si muove dentro di lui, baciandogli la schiena; la corta barba gli solletica la pelle facendolo rabbrividire.  
“Shhh… non fare rumore… Dean sta dormendo…”  
Sam chiude gli occhi e pensa per un attimo al fratello, addormentato nella stanza accanto. Affonda la testa nel cuscino per nascondere i suoi gemiti di piacere mentre il padre gli accarezza i fianchi, senza smettere di possederlo.

_”Hai sbagliato di nuovo!”  
Gli aveva urlato John con rabbia. Dean era steso a terra, con una lieve ferita al braccio sinistro. Era stata colpa di Sam, si era distratto ed aveva abbassato la guardia. Era una fortuna che suo fratello fosse lì a proteggerlo, altrimenti sarebbe morto.  
“Non ci si può fidare di te, sparisci dalla mia vista!”  
E Sam si era allontanato, con la morte nel cuore._

“Girati, Sammy” gli sussurra il padre uscendo da lui.  
Il ragazzo sospira dispiaciuto per l’interruzione del contatto, ma obbedisce senza protestare. Ora è steso sulla schiena, gli occhi fissi in quelli di John.  
L’uomo lo bacia più volte sulle labbra prima di prenderlo di nuovo, con le sue gambe sopra le spalle.  
Sam geme, le sue mani corrono all’erezione per darle un po’ di sollievo.  
“No, non ancora.” La voce di suo padre è decisa e lui è costretto ad interrompere quel tocco, aspettando che sia lui a soddisfarlo.

_Era notte inoltrata quando Sam aveva bussato alla porta di John.  
Il padre aveva visto i suoi occhi tristi, sull’orlo delle lacrime, e non gli aveva detto niente, limitandosi a farlo entrare.  
“Mi dispiace, papà” aveva mormorato “Non volevo…”  
L’uomo lo aveva preso tra le braccia e lo aveva cullato fino a che i suoi singhiozzi non si erano smorzati. Poi lo aveva baciato sulle labbra con dolcezza.  
“Non voglio perderti, Sam. Non posso vivere senza di te” aveva sussurrato, sfilandogli la camicia. ___

__Sam è al limite, deve mordersi il labbro fino a farlo sanguinare per non urlare. Mentre le spinte aumentano, il padre lascia scivolare la mano sull’erezione del figlio. Bastano pochi colpi e il ragazzo viene, il grido di piacere che si spegne nella gola dell’altro.  
“Sammy” ansima John quando raggiunge l’orgasmo. Si stende accanto al suo secondogenito e lo stringe a sé.  
“Perdonami, papà…” mormora Sam, chiudendo gli occhi. E si addormenta, con le labbra dell’uomo che gli sfiorano la fronte._ _


End file.
